Liquid crystalline compositions have not attracted as much attention within the field of lubrication as have more conventional chemical additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,358 discloses a lubricant composition for an internal combustion engine which comprises a lubricant basestock and an effective amount for antiwear properties of an oligomer containing at least one mesogenic segment and at least one flexible segment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,849 describes a metalworking lubricant which comprises a lyotropic liquid crystal and certain defined amounts of natural or synthetic oils, water soluble surfactants, organic cosurfactants comprising certain 1,2-alkanediols and water containing less than about 1 wt % dissolved inorganic salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,215 discloses cutting oil compositions that are said to be like liquid crystals in that they exhibit birefringence. The compositions comprise a liquid hydrocarbon, water, an anionic surfactant and a cosurfactant which may be any of several different types of organ c compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,874 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion readily dispersible in water and consisting essentially or mineral oil , water, a water-soluble anionic surfactant and a 1,2-alkanediol "coupling agent." None of these publications disclose or suggest the lubricant compositions of the present invention.